


Hurt Me... Please?

by DeadGothNBeyond



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Damien Bloodmarch is a bottom fight me, I mean sort of, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Damien Bloodmarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGothNBeyond/pseuds/DeadGothNBeyond
Summary: Damien has evaded Robert’s piercing gaze for months since moving into the cul-de-sac, knowing that sex could only lead to awkwardness, or worse, a premature and messy end to their friendship. But after a tipsy DnD session at Jim n’ Kims, Damien has a moment of weakness; in an uncharacteristic moment of honesty, Robert tells Damien that he wants him, badly, but assures the younger man that although he doesn’t normally hook up with people he knows, his answer won’t change what he thinks of him.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Robert Small
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Hurt Me... Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is my first fic posted, was actively drunk/horny when I wrote it and I'm not drunk/horny enough to edit it now so I'm just gonna post it lol
> 
> Feedback would be great; I really love this pairing, but I'm literally not joking, I didn't edit this at all

Before he could change his mind (not that he wanted to) Robert had him pinned up against the wall. Thank goodness Lucien was sleeping over at Ernest’s house tonight. He had hoped when they moved in that the teacher’s son would be a good influence on his own, but he was afraid the two were probably getting up to no good… he only hoped that Hugo was keeping an eye on them.

The pressure of Robert’s warm chest against his own snapped him back to the present, out of his distracted thoughts. He really couldn’t think about his own needs for even a moment, could he? It seemed like Robert might do that for him tonight, the way things were going…

Robert’s breath, warm and whiskey-scented, drifted across what little of Damien’s neck could be reached through his thick clothing. As if reading the younger man’s thoughts, Robert started tugging at Damien’s collar questioningly. Damien nodded, unceremoniously dumping the cloak he had still held awkwardly in his arms until now, and started to unbutton his shirt.

Robert fumbled for Damien’s trousers, but finally, seeming to give up at all the latches and buttons on his period dress (and silently fuming that Edwardian-era mens’ fashion had not provided the easy access they both would have appreciated in this moment,) decided to work on his own and leave Damien to his own devices.

Eventually, between fumbling kisses and groping, the two managed to get most of their clothing off. Although they made it no farther than the couch, Damien wondered if that weren’t a good thing; he wasn’t sure what state Robert’s bed would be in judging by the rest of the house.

Robert fell into the couch, pulling Damien onto his lap and sliding his waistband down with rough hands to grab his ass, digging his fingernails into the exposed flesh. Damien yelped at the sudden pain, pulling away for a moment, but sinking back into the rhythm of their intertwined tongues as Robert began massaging the near-broken skin.

Robert pulled away for a moment to let Damien breathe. “This okay?” Damien nodded quickly. Although he hadn’t been active in a while, he enjoyed rough sex… he just didn’t know how to tell his partners, who were usually worried they’d touch him the wrong way or scare him off somehow.

“Do you like this?” Robert asked, his fingernails sinking once again into Damien’s skin. “Say it. Out loud.”

“Yes, Robert. I... “

“What?” Robert asked innocently, raising one of Damien’s slim hands to his lips and drawing into his mouth, in a painfully slow motion.

Ouch. He bit his finger. Not too hard, but… “Say it.”

“Please hurt me.”

“You sure? I can get pretty carried away…”

Damien could tell from Robert’s tone that he was fucking with him, just trying to turn him on (it was working) but his challenge still chilled him to the bone.

“Just… if I say no to a particular area, just…”

“Of course, Dames, I’m not an asshole. Just trying to scare you. Rightfully, of course.”

Suddenly Damien felt Robert’s fingernails plunge into his skin again, but this time there was also the matter of Robert’s very obvious hard-on which was pressed very distinctly into his ass.

“Fuck, I’m going to do so many nasty things to you tonight”

Damien’s eyes flew open wide, and Robert chuckled.

“But what to do first…” He must have figured out the answer to his question on his own, because he slid his hand up Damien’s back, into his hair, and grabbed hold tight.

“Floor.”

Damien obeyed, swiftly finding his place on his knees. Robert’s cock bobbed before his eyes teasingly, and Damien finally saw just how menacing it was. When did he last do this, again?

For blowing, not such a huge feat. But he had a feeling Robert had other things planned for the two of them tonight, and some of them sounded… painful.

“Go ahead, baby, get me ready.” Damien obeyed, reaching first to pull his hair back out of his face, but Robert slapped his hand away. “No, you’re my messy little slut tonight, don’t you dare.” Despite his claim, it didn’t take him long after Damien sunk his lips around his dick to ball the younger man’s long dark hair around his fist, using it as leverage to sink it even further into his throat, making Damien gag.

Damien’s dark eyes looked up at him pleadingly, but after checking to make sure he was okay (“You still want my cock down your throat?” and receiving an enthusiastic nod, Robert only increased his pace, hitting the back of Damien’s throat on each thrust, and groaning, himself. Robert hadn’t told Damien this as he didn’t want to ruin the mystery, but he hadn’t had anyone for quite a while either. He’d thought about it, sure, but he still hadn’t really recovered from his last flame (seeing him around the neighborhood didn’t really help) and realistically… he glanced around the room, finally beginning to remember what a fucking mess his apartment was. God, he hoped Damien hadn’t noticed much.

“Fuck!” Robert realized how close he was and pulled out of Damien’s sweet mouth, realizing he needed to cool down or he wouldn’t be able to last.

“Fuck, you’re good.” Damien looked up at him expectantly, giving him those fucking subby doe-eyes he hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing in… well, a while. Fuck, what now? He hadn’t really planned this far in advance, assuming that he’d get the cold shoulder again from Damien tonight. No wonder the guy was holding out on him, if his recent partners had been anything like the other guys in the neighborhood, they were probably weak ass doms. Or worse, vanilla, he chuckled to himself, remembering his very brief stint with Brian, the World’s Cuddliest Fucking Teddybear.™

In a stroke of brilliance, Robert remembered something that would probably interest Damien, and sprung into action. He wasn’t going to use any of his scary knives tonight, but Damien didn’t have to know that.

“Up,” he growled at Damien, who scrambled up from the floor, far less composed than he’d ever seen him before. It was cute, but… also deeply hot. Oh, he was going to fuck the shit out of him in a minute.

He led Damien into his bedroom, which, surprisingly, was clean for once. He motioned for Damien to get on the bed, and realizing that he was shivering (the guy did wear an awful lot of clothes maybe it was for a reason, gently set one of his jackets over Damien’s thin frame.

“I’ll turn up the thermostat, be back in just a minute.”

Robert did turn the heat on (despite his hesitation, it was getting a little cool outside and Damien had looked like he was about to get frostbite) but he had ulterior motives.

Quickly, Robert dumped ice and a few butter knives into a bowl and ran some water over them. In no way could he possibly hurt Damien with these, but he’d seen Damien eyeing his pocket knives and watching him carve a stray rune into a table here and there and knew this would garner the desired effect.

He’d probably made Damien wait long enough, but he knew he was probably only adding to the mystique, so he wouldn’t sweat it. Toting the bowl to the door (near-silently, apparently, although he hadn’t intended to be this sneaky. All those hunting trips must have paid off) he saw that Damien was touching himself.

“Did I say you could touch yourself yet?” Robert growled.

Damien froze.

“Eyes down, don’t you dare look at me, fucking slut” Although Damien’s quick obedience was deeply sexy, Robert’s own words were getting him off at this point. Mainly, though, he didn’t want to ruin the immersion for Damien.

Coming up behind Damien’s near-naked body, he grabbed one of the cold knives, drying it off on the sheets behind Damien.

“Do you trust me?” Robert whispered, grabbing Damien’s throat threateningly

“Yes. Wholeheartedly.”

“Good.”

Raising one of the knives suddenly to Damien’s throat, Robert clutched the rest of the younger man tightly in his grasp.

“Don’t move, or you might get hurt.”

Damien gasped, but did as he was told. Visions of the ER flashed through his mind as he thought about the array of knives Robert kept in his possession, but he’d meant what he said. He couldn’t honestly say he had a good reason, but he trusted this man with his life.

The knife danced slowly down Damien’s neck, as Robert instructed him further.

“Touch yourself.”

He’d left his command intentionally vague; he wanted to see what his sub did, and go from there. Damien surprised him by immediately spitting in his own hand and reaching around to begin fingering himself in his asshole.

“Fuck.” Holy fuck, it was so hot. Robert tried his best to maintain his self control as his watched Damien touch himself, obediently keeping his eyes forward.

Robert grabbed another knife, as this one was getting warm, pressing the new one to the area just inside Damien’s thigh.  
“What in the world should I do with you?” Robert asked, half trying to Dom this godsend of a man, half-losing his mind watching Damien slip one finger then two, inside himself. Damien still seemed to realize he was on thin ice, feeling the blade pressed against his thigh and trying his best not to move too much.

“Please…”

“Please what?” Robert prodded, digging the harmless knife ever so slightly deeper into Damien’s thigh.

“Fuck me”

“Is that what you want?” Robbert purred, trying his best not to ruin the moment, but desperately wanting to sink himself deep, deep into his partner.

“P-- please” Damien gasped, as Robert poked his dick into his backside, teasing.

Robert sighed, almost comically. “Well, if that’s what you want.”

Damien hardly had time to protest as Robert sank his dick deep inside him, taking his breath away.

“I-- aaaa”

Robert pretended not to hear him. He’d watched Damien warm himself up, knew how ready he was for his cock. He’d wanted him to hurt him, right?”

Throwing the knife down into who knows what corner of his room, Robert grabbed either side of Damien’s ass, bracing himself with both hands as he drove his cock into his hole.

“FUCK!” Damien screamed, seeming finally to lose his composure he so prided himself in.

“Tell me if you want me to keep fucking you, you fucking slut,” Robert whispered into his ear.

“P… please fuck me, d--”

“What?”

“Please fuck me.”

“I’m sorry, I heard something else in there. Do you want to try again, baby?” Robert’s words, honey-sweet, melted something in Damien, and he felt a floodgate break.

“Please, Daddy.”

“Mmmm… that’s what I thought you said.” Robert picked up the pace, fucking Damien senseless. He watched, mesmerized, as his cock slipped in and out of Damien’s asshole with a quick “pop!” each time.

“I’m close, baby,” Robert said. “Tell me what you want.”

“I…oh.” Damien sighed, lost in Robert’s thrusts. “P..please just keep fucking me.”

Robert wasn’t sure if Damien had other itches he’d rather have scratched, but having subbed before, Robert knew that sometimes you just wanted to get fucked. He was happy to oblige.

Grabbing Damien’s throat, he squeezed-- not too hard, but hard enough that the younger man was gasping a little to breathe. Just how Robert liked it.

He picked up his pace ever so slightly, finding a quick rhythm to fuck Damien with that tended to the swelling heat inside of him, and finally, suddenly--

“Aaaa--FUCK, Damien, baby--”

With no further warning, he came inside Damien, thick, streaming ribbons of cum shooting into his ass. Robert nearly lost his grip on his partner, barely able to stand himself after his release, but managed a “Fuck!” and a “God, you’re so good” before collapsing on top of Damien. He hardly cared how sticky they both were at this point, and pulling a quilt from the floor, wrapped Damien comfortably in a cocoon of blanket and flesh. Holding him close and stroking his hair, he whispered, “It was a butterknife, I’m not a complete psycho…”

Damien chuckled nervously, but held Robert even tighter than before.

“I really meant it, I trust you.”

Robert laughed.

“I kind of liked the idea…”

He’d have to remember that for next time.

For now though, Damien was comfortable, and he was safe. And that was all that mattered.

While the night grew colder, their slightly-sticky embrace grew warmer, and they finally fell asleep together, wanting for nothing. Morning would come soon enough, but for now, they were comfortable-- and together. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the dozen or so of you who read this before I took it down (thank you for reading!)
> 
> I had intended to post it to an account separate from my main and, well... drunk and horny. Apologies if it came down while someone was reading it!


End file.
